Little Kids & Their Violent Tendencies
by observaant- not mean
Summary: AU. Prequel to WHEN IT RAINS. 6 yr old Sango & Inuyasha meet for the first time and they fight over a Sailor Moon dollie[action figure]. The beginning of a 'beautiful friendship'. [Part 1] [friendship fic]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Sailor Moon English version theme song.  
And no offense to the Discovery channel or to those who love BARBIE !

Well, some reason I had to do a prequel to **W h e n – I t – R a I n s **(the title may change). The idea was in my head. I got tired of doing serious complicated stories. I just wanted to attempt something humourous.

Sango and Inuyasha, the story of how they became friends.  
All the way from kindergarten to high school.  
From cooties to their first kiss and rivalries.  
Friendship fic.All before the drama in **When It Rains  
**_Part 1 of 5 parts_.

Summary: AU. Six year old Sango (Sesshomaru as well, age seven) and Inuyasha meet for the first time and they fight over a Sailor Moon dollie/action figure. The beginning of a 'beautiful friendship'.

Rated T because well... all my stories are rated T and this fic shouldn't be any different. Also Inuyasha and Sango swear a bit!  
**Caution: do not read if you are a fan or you greatly idolize Barbie. I repeat don't read!**

Words '_italicized'_ is present tense.  
Words 'normal' is a flashback.

**

* * *

**

B e f o r e – t h e – S t o r m

**P a r t - 01: **

**Little Kids & Their Violent Tendencies**

_It was raining outside. A thunderstorm the news had forecasted. It was more like a mini hurricane. The trees were rapping against the window and the lights were flickering in the classroom. The students that remained in the chilling classroom were silent and brooding. _

_Sango Tayila, hunched over, was furiously craving the old desk with her mechanical pencil. Inuyasha is a loser. _

_She was forced to serve an hour long detention with the Vice Principal, Mr. Frinkles. _The_ most hated man at her high school. His voice aggravated her so much. He resembled a rat, the way his nose was hooked and his back was slouched. She had another two weeks of detention with the stupid man._

_Her long black hair was coming out of the ponytail. She tried it back up. Sango was the captain of the girls' varsity soccer and basketball team. Because of a certain someone... she was missing practice!_

"_Hehem. Hehem. Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, Eri and Bankotsu? Attention please. I'll be back in a moment. I have to use the washroom," Mr. Frinkles announced to them, standing up. _

"_Pee-pee your heart out sir!" Bankotsu said half-heartily cheering for the man. He was slumped in his chair almost asleep. _

"_Right," Mr. Frinkles said, not understanding it was a joke. His face wrinkled in confusion for an instant. Then he left the room, scurrying away._

_Everyone waited until they felt the room was out of his hearing range when everyone began talking/yelling._

"_Inuyasha you fucker!"_

"_I hate you Inuyasha!"_

"_I'm hungry."_

"_You can rot in hell."_

"_I_ **didn't **_start the fight. Kouga- the shitty bastard is the one to blame!"_

_Sango turned around her in her seat to stare at the person behind her. Her browns eyes flamed and her teeth were clenched. She looked fiercely at the silver short spiky haired teen. "Inuyasha, you started the fight. You punched Kouga, so naturally he had to fight back. I had to stop the both of you-"_

"_You traitor! I thought you were on my side!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping up from his seat, outraged. Sango cocked her head and glared at the silver haired teenager. _

"_You so shouldn't be pissed. We're lucky we didn't get suspended," Eri said, rolling her eyes. She fluffed her short dark brown hair looking in the compact mirror from the cosmetic bag she carried. Eri somehow got involved in the fight as well and forced to serve detention with the rest of them. _

"_C'mon guys. Shut up. I feel like eating spaghetti and meatballs." Bankotsu said, injecting himself in the conversation. His tummy growled._

_Both Inuyasha and Sango impulsively winced. _

_That word..._

_It all started eleven years ago when she had been forced to meet Inuyasha. The situation that Sango was in was all Inuyasha's fault._

0o0o0o0o

(note: this is in Sango's point of view when she's younger, so sorry for the primitive writing...)

(flashback)

0o0o0o0o

Sango Tayila was six years old when she was waiting to meet her new neighbors. Her mom and dad were excited to finally have new neighbors. She didn't recall much about Mr. Bob except that he horrible odor, an old cabbage aroma.

Well she didn't listen went her parents explained things to her. Unfortunately, Sango had to dress up for the guests. A big, frilly, pouffy, itchydress. She automatically hated the new people. She had to look her best while her baby brother, Kohaku was in diapers and a red t-shirt. Not fair.

_Ding dong._

Sango pouted her lips and crossed her arms. Her mommy and daddy carrying her brother stood by the door to greet the new people.

The Tashios: the mother was very pretty but not as pretty as her mommy! The father had huge broad shoulders with white blond hair.

Her mouth opened in awe, when she saw the Tashio sons. The first word that Sango thought of to describe the taller son was he was so pretty! Immediately she was jealous that her hair couldn't be so shiny. He was dressed in a white buttoned shirt and tailored pants. The younger one, she assumed, wasn't as pretty as his older brother. He was dressed in a tee shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello. My name is Sango." She dully greeted the Tashios and quickly bent her knees to do a curtsy like her mother instructed her to do.

"Hi," the mother responded smiling. Lowering herself to Sango's height; she handed her a wrapped sparkly box. " I'm Mrs. Tashio. It's nice to meet such a cute girl like you. I have a gift for you. A nice Barbie doll! It's Pretty Diamond Barbie."

Sango's fake smile crumpled. She hated Barbie! Her own mommy patted her on the head. "Thank you so much for the gift! Sango adores Barbie! She doesn't have Pretty Diamond Barbie yet."

Sango gave a little inaudible gasp. Her mommy lied!

Mr. Tashio grinned. His bright sparking white teeth almost blinded her. Sango squinted from the sheen. "This is my eldest son, Sesshomaru and my younger son, Inuyasha."

He pointed to both of them. In a quieter hushed voice he said, "Inuyasha is a bit loud and he has too much energy. So we don't like to feed him sugar."

Sango snorted a laugh. Sesshomaru smiled evilly.

"Why don't we let the children play together in the den? The adults and Kohaku can have tea in the living room." Her mommy suggested and signaled Sango to take the other kids with her and she ushered the adults to the living room.

Begrudgingly, Sango led Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the den. The Barbie doll box was in her hands. It wasn't Inuyasha's mom's fault that she didn't know that Sango liked Sailor Moon better!

The den was Sango's and Kohaku's personal play area. It had their toys in toy boxes and a television. There was a glass case for Sango's most precious action figures.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat on the squishy brown sofa. Sango turned on the TV to the Barney show. She loved Barney the purple dinosaur!

Sango didn't know how to play with them. She didn't have any boy toys to play with, unless they wanted to go outside to play basketball or soccer. It was getting pretty dark outside. It might rain.

She discreetly threw the wrapped Barbie doll in the trash can. She turned to look at the guests. They weren't watching her. Opps, it was an accident she would tell them. However did _that_ get there?

She plopped herself on the carpeted floor carefully, to not wrinkle her dress. Last time she got yelled at for the wrinkles. She grabbed her Sailor Moon action figure from the cool case that every night she placed her in. She had the whole Sailor Scouts set!

Sesshomaru took the remote off the lamp table and changed the channel to the Discovery Channel. _Discovery channel? _Only her dad watched shows on the _Discovery channel. _Sango shuddered. Barney might be educational but at least it was fun to watch. Her six year old mind couldn't comprehend anything what those documentary guys went on and on about.

"Do you mind that I changed the channel?" Sesshomaru asked her, cocking his head. Wow he seemed so grow up and smart to like the _Discovery channel_. It had to do something with him being seven years old. She wished she was old as Sesshomaru.

Sango shook her head no. She'll play with her action figure and tune out learning.

After like ten minutes maybe, well Sango couldn't read time yet... so maybe it was only five minutes... she noticed Inuyasha slid off the sofa, probably bored. Sango had done that a few times before, she didn't mind that Inuyasha did it too,

Inuyasha moved over to where Sango was sitting. He laid on the floor like a dead corpse. "I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm booooooooooooooooorrrred. You're supposed to entertain me!" he whined.

Sango rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She offered him her Sailor Moon action figure. Inuyasha's golden eyes blankly stared at it for a few seconds before he took it from her hands roughly.

She grinned, showing her teeth, she just lost a front tooth. Sango got up clapping her hands. "Yay! I'll get the Moon Wand, so we can play together!"

She dug deep in her toy box to find her Moon Wand. "Sesshomaru do you want to play?"

"No thanks, my attention is on this documentary." He older brother responded politely declining her offer to play.

"I hate Sailor Moon!" Inuyasha said in disgust.

Sango twirled around outraged. The Wand was tightly held in her hand. "What! Why? The show is so cool! SAILOR MOON FIGHTS EVIL BY MOOLIGHT!"

"The Tux guy, fights aliens wearing a penguin suit?" he hotly argued.

"WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha thrust the action figure in her face sneering. "What kind of _superhero _has_ **meatball hair**_"

"Inuy-" Sesshomaru warned him before be got cut off.

"They are not meatballs!"

"I bet SAILOR MOON'S HEAD IS EMPTY! Let's check!" he taunted her. Sango could only stare in horror as Inuyasha ripped her head off the body. "Hahahahahahahaha! It is empty! Ahahahahahaha."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Without thinking, Sango bonked Inuyasha on the head with the Moon Wand. The toy began to automatically play the melody of the Sailor Moon theme song.

"Ahhhhh. Stupid cow!" Inuyasha cried out clutching his head. She glared at him.

Hissing, she took a step closer to him. "If you never call Serena's hair meatballs, or if I ever hear meatballs again, I'mma gonna whack ya on the head, you doggy!"

Suddenly Sango's dad came in the den. He was panting from running to the den. "You kids alright? We heard screaming and yelling."

Sango waved her Moon Wand to her dad, smiling sweetly. She turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They wouldn't say anything would they? There was a kids' code of secrecy. She gave him a sugary toothy grin. "Nothing daddy!"

"No, sir, there isn't any problem." Inuyasha dully said, still rubbing his head.

"I think, Mr. Tayila, Sango and my brother will be very good friends." Sesshomaru commented. "They love to play together and I'm enjoying watching this documentary about crustaceans and their eating habits."

Her daddy raised a brow. He was amazed about how smart a little kid like Sesshomaru was. He faintly said, "Uhhh...That's nice kids. Continue having fun... I'll bring you kids snacks..."

The three of them smiled at him. Sango's father left the room, Sango and Inuyasha continued to scowl at each other.

(kids have short attention spans... 0.o)

Five minutes later their eyes got watery from continuously glaring at each other.

"I'm not crying!" Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time, rubbing their eyes. Sesshomaru nodded his absently. Whatever.

Sango glanced at Sesshomaru with an odd gleam in her brown eyes. "Sesshomaru..."

"Yes?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

He cocked a brow. "Sure..."

Sesshomaru has had many girls ask to touch his silver hair. Sango keenly petted his hair. "So soft!" she cooed. She really wanted hair like his!

"Let's play something else. Something I want to play!" Inuyasha demanded changing the subject. "Let's burn the Barbie you threw in the garbage."

Sango's cheeks turned red. How did he know? "it must have **_fell_** in the trash can! Ha ha ha (forced laughter if you didn't know...)! I'm not allowed to burn things. But let's drunk her head in the toilet!"

"Okay!"

Excited, the two grabbed the Barbie doll from the can and ran to the bathroom...

0o0o0o0o0o

(end of flashback)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sango's eyebrow twitched. _

**Meatballs.**

_Inuyasha flinched, cowering and covering his head. Those painful words..._

"_I just remembered. I still haven't forgiven you for** ripping** off Sailor Moon's head! **You moron**!" Sango yelled, punching him on the head. Painfully. _

"_Oops. Sorry Inuyasha." Bankotsu said, grimacing. He had forgotten about Inuyasha and Sango's conflict with Sailor Moon 'action figures'. Inuyasha constantly mumbled about that Sailor Moon tale. Well, they were still best friends after eleven years... Sango will get over it... eventually. Bankotsu knew the girl could hold a grudge. _

_Inuyasha used the math text to block another of Sango's punched. He threw the book at her to use as a diversion and sprinted in the vicinity of the classroom attempting to get away from the irate girl. Sango, the athletic one, was in far better shape than Inuyasha, managed to catch up to him._

_Kouga and Eri groaned. They shot each other identical looks of exasperation. As fun as it was watching Inuyasha getting the crap beaten out of him, the two of them were making a grand commotion. When Mr. Frinkles came back they were going to be in bigger shit, _

"_Hehem. Hehem." Mr. Frinkles said appearing by the classroom door. A nasty stench was coming from him. _

**Aww hell no. **

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

yello to everyone!  
The second shortest fic I've ever typed! Well it wasn't supposed to be complicated or angsty.  
I think I will continue with this story/ series of one-shots that are linked in a way.

Part 2 coming soon!

It's fun!  
ANywayz later : )

**Review the story! (love it or hate it)**


End file.
